His Trapped Lion
by rachysue
Summary: Robb Stark is grieving the loss of his father while Jaime Lannister is surviving his imprisonment with grace. Something stirs in the hearts and groins of these men when they come face to face with their hatred. Robb/Jaime slash pairing. M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fic, be kind. I thought there was a severe lack of this pairing, so I just had to make it. This is going to be a long, many chaptered, story hopefully. I do not own any Game of Thrones characters**. **This is SLASH fiction. Please review.**

Chapter 1

Robb Stark was wandering around his army's camp silently followed by his wolf, Grey Wind. His feet hurt, his face stung, his limbs ached; war and winter were not a comfortable combination. Everyone around him was expecting so much of him and he felt like he just couldn't live up to it all. He missed Bran, hoped he was getting better after his fall. He missed Rickon, and his sisters. He missed Jon Snow quite a lot as well. But all these were dull feelings he had pushed to the bottom of his stomach compared to the raw anger and grief he was feeling for his father, Ned Stark; killed by the newly appointed King Joffrey for telling the truth about him. King Joffrey. Hah. What a joke he was. But not a very amusing joke it seemed, as the vicious cunt had taken so much from him. Joffrey was no Baratheon, he had nothing of his father, he was Lannister through and through. An evil Lannister cub with far too much power for his own arrogant little head. Robb had been wandering through the camp and just as he was thinking about how much he hated the lions, he came across Jaime Lannister's cage. His own caged lion. Robb stared at him through the bars. His mane had grown long and unkempt, and a dirty beard had formed, his arms were tied behind a pole and he was slumped on the floor; but the man still kept his look of pride, he had been beaten and caged for months and he still wasn't broken, as he looked up at Robb he almost looked slightly amused by his predicament. Robb frowned. This couldn't do, the man who pushed Bran off the tower and who was rumoured to be the real person to blame for Joffrey's hated existence, he didn't deserve to look so smug. Robb opened the cage and strolled in, followed by the wolf, who growled threateningly. Jaime smiled.

"Can I help you, oh great and powerful King of the North?" he asked mockingly. Robb's frown deepened, but he said nothing. He wasn't entirely sure why he had let himself in the cage to begin with. They stared at each other for what must have been a minute, Jaime looking mildly amused by the whole situation and Robb shooting daggers.

"Why did you push Bran?" asked Robb finally, feeling like he should at least say something.

Jaime looked mildly disappointed with this question, Robb couldn't think what kind of question he might've been expecting. "That..." he started, "is just one of those unfortunate things really. How's your father doing though?"

"Don't change the fucking subject, you know too well how he's doing." Robb spat.

"Yes, I suppose he has a good view of the Capital from up on that spike." He said with a seemingly thoughtful expression. Robb kicked the man hard in his dirty face with his large booted foot, as Grey Wind growled louder and edged closer. Jaime spat out the mud and blood and looked at the floor for a second, almost to compose himself; then he turned his face to Robb, grinned, and swept his feet under Robb's legs making him stumble and fall onto his knees, face level with Lannister's. Their faces were inches apart, Robb could see all the scars and cuts from his capture, and past wars perhaps, and the fresh bruises forming from his kick. A lock of Jaime's dirty blonde hair fell over his face and Robb took a sharp intake of breath, for the smallest of moments forgetting everything that was going on, everyone that was around him, and every reason he hated this man in front of him. But that moment quickly passed as his wolf lunged for Jaime's torso, and Robb stood up slowly.

"It's ok, Grey Wind, he was just grasping at the little pride he has left," he said to the wolf, still looking at Jaime's face, the man's expression was unreadable. The wolf stepped back and emitted a low growl, as Robb took one last look at the trapped lion and stormed off, locking the cage, Grey Wind at his ankles.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Jaime Lannister was dozing as much as he could in the incredibly uncomfortable position that he was in against this pole. He had been tortured and kicked and beaten and starved over the past month or so. His face stung from the cuts and the cold air, his lips chapped and his back was in so much pain from being in this position for such a long time. His whole body ached but he could take all of it, he was a proud Lannister and he was not going to show any sign of mental weakness. He had no mental weaknesses. Or so he had thought. Earlier that day the Stark traitor had payed him a visit, and as he had stood there in silence with his ridiculous wolf staring him down, Jaime was beginning to wonder if the lad had any idea why he was even here. He looked troubled and hurt, two expressions which didn't suit his usually quite handsome face, but they were the main expressions that had been on it of late. Jaime thought the boy was weak, not fit to be a 'King of the North' or anything of the like. When he finally spoke, it was to ask something that was the last thing that Jaime had wanted to talk about with him. Why had he pushed the kid off the tower? Jaime wasn't even sure himself. It was a spur of the moment decision, a reaction to the desperation in his sisters eyes when the kid had seen them fucking. Cersei. He missed her warm embrace, and not just because he couldn't feel it anymore. It had been many years since he had truly felt it, because lately it had not been so warm and comforting. They fucked simply to keep the Lannister line pure, and because she was desperate for it; her husband, the late King Robert Baratheon, had been a drunk and had never satisfied her. So someone had to. Jaime had truly cared for his sister, and for a while at the start of their affair, he had thought she had felt the same; but as the years drew on he realised it meant nothing to her. It seemed as though nothing meant anything to her, he wasn't even sure that he was the only Lannister she was fucking. And where was she now, while he was caged up in this stinking Stark camp? Busy doting on their bastard incest-born King of a son? Busy killing the only man that she could've used as a bargaining chip for his own freedom? Now Eddard Stark was dead, and Jaime was stuck here. Nice work, Cersei.

These were thoughts that had gone through his mind several painful betrayed evenings in this cage, when no one was around to witness his weak moments. Why had he pushed that child off the tower? To keep Cersei's secret. Not his secret, hers. He didn't even care if everyone found out, he had loved her and would've shouted it from the rooftops; but she was the one who was ashamed. Fair enough, she had a husband and was the Queen, but still, it was not his secret. He had nothing against the kid, children were completely innocent in this war. No child was responsible for the sins of his parents or family. But in the spur of the moment desperation in his sister's eyes he had acted and pushed this innocently curious child off the tower, almost killing him, and crippling him for life. He was no monster, he just looked out for his own; and that was definitely not his proudest moment.

So there Eddard Stark's handsome but weak heir was, asking why he'd done it. He felt he needed to change the subject, say something to rile the lad up, so he mentioned his dear dead daddy. He had wanted to see Stark's reaction, and boy did he get one: a very painful one in the side of the face. His natural reaction to being kicked in the face was certainly to fight back, but since he had no weapons, or even any available hands for that matter, he simply swept his legs under the lad, making him fall to his knees.

What happened at that moment disarmed Jaime. He had not been expecting their faces to land mere inches apart like that, and all the blood went into his chest. He could see all of the boy's features, his thick soft lips, his deep dark eyes, and at Stark's intake of breath, Jaime's pants tightened. Luckily that silly dog saved him from the moment by ripping into his chest. Robb Stark stood up and glared at him, ordering his wolf off. The instant pain left by the beast was completely manageable compared to that bizarre moment of mental weakness that he had felt just then.

So now, he sat in his cage, tied to his pole, in the dark of the night, and the cold of the coming winter, worried. What was that all about? His body had betrayed him! Nothing like that was ever going to happen again. He hoped against hope that Stark had not noticed anything that was going on inside his head at that moment. Lions were strong, and did not get beaten by wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry for the late update, I was busy getting a degree and all that. I hope you like this chapter, it's lustier ;D. Please review, it makes me happy. **

Chapter 2

The next few days passed slowly and Robb stayed far away from Lannister's cage. That strange moment he had experienced, something other than hatred, was playing on his mind. Robb was quite alone now. He had sent his best friend Theon away to negotiate with the Greyjoys at Pyke, he had sent his mother away to try and form an alliance with Renley Baratheon. When he found himself writing to Cersei he made the demands too ridiculous on purpose. It was not that he didn't want his sisters back, it was just that… just that… well… to give Jaime Lannister away so easily would be… He pushed it out of his mind. The man deserved as long as possible confined in his cage, under Robb's watch. Except that, he hadn't been under Robb's watch for the last few days, had he? He supposed the guards were watching him. But had the Young Wolf been shirking his duties? Perhaps he needed to check on the man. He left his tent, a place he'd been confined to for quite some time simply thinking, and marched over to the cages. He stood by Jaime's cage and the man looked up to him and grinned. His smile was taunting and rude. He caught the man's eyes, his bright blue deep-set eyes. Jaime blinked and his grin faltered, he looked almost worried for the smallest of seconds, but he soon composed himself. Robb frowned and walked away. He only needed to check the man was there, that was all. He had done his job. He went back to his tent refuge.

Robb sat for hours and hours staring at the maps and letters and things he should've been studying hard to command an army, but without really looking at any of them. He felt guilty, he needed to do this, this was to avenge his father, to right the kingdom, to clean up after everyone else's mess…? Why was he doubting himself? Time passed, hours, Robb didn't know how many exactly, but when he went outside to get some air it was in pitch blackness. There was no moon tonight, it was starlight alone, and the odd few lanterns scattered about that was all he could see by. He scanned the camp, barely anyone was awake and out at all, a few guards on watch perhaps. His eyes fell on where the cages should be over on the other side of camp and his heart skipped a beat. He frowned. He had been frowning an awful lot lately. He went back in his tent, crossed to the other side, and slipped unnoticed under the bottom of it. He glided quietly through the silent camp, careful not to trip in the dark, and headed towards the prison area. His feet were moving and his heart was racing and he had no idea why either of them were doing this. He reached the cage, his cage. Jaime was asleep; his head flopped onto his shoulder, his hair hiding his eyes. Robb unlocked the cage and slid in quietly, kneeling by his prisoner. He stared at his sleeping face for a while. What was he even doing? He didn't know whether he wanted to beat the guy to death or force himself on him. Disgusting, traitorous, spiteful and smug: that's what this man was, and Robb Stark hated him. But then, he was also mysterious. Robb had never come across a similar man in his life. His dirty blonde hair was pulsating slowly to his breaths, his chest moving slightly, and Robb couldn't take his eyes off him.

Jaime murmured and moved slightly and Robb's heart rate quickened, but the man was still. Still asleep.

"Serrrsss…" he murmured in his sleep, Robb froze. Was he dreaming about Cersei? Or someone else? "Ssssserr…..Stark." Robb didn't move.

"Stark?" muttered Jaime. He moved his head and squinted up at Robb, he was still on the edge of sleep. Robb's lips went dry, he was terrified, but he figured if he just stayed still, he might appear as a silhouette to the man, or even as a dream come morning. "Stark… what?"

"Shhh," Robb said and he found himself reaching a hand towards Jaime's forehead. Using only his index finger, he swept some of the man's hair from his face.

"Have you come to beat me up in the middle of the night? Or have you come to rape me while no one is around to see?" asked Jaime quietly. Robb withdrew his hand quickly. What? Why on earth would he think that? What had he come to do anyway? Why was he here? How could he even begin to think of a reason to reply to this Lannister with when he couldn't even reply to himself?

Robb stood up, he backed away a couple of steps with the intention of leaving silently but then Jaime said, "Wait."

Robb stared at him. He was waiting. It was good not to feel like the one whose turn it was to explain for one moment, but he felt nervous. Jaime squinted up at him trying to make out his face. They stared at each other for a moment, but it soon became clear that his prisoner wasn't going to say anything else, so Robb turned to leave, locking the cage behind him. He walked briskly back to his tent, breathing heavily, his eyes stung and he pulled his furs around himself. He slipped back through the back of the fabric and slid into his bed. His cold, empty bed.

* * *

That morning Jaime awoke to some confusion. He had been dreaming of Robb Stark! Most of it had faded into nothingness now but one scene stood out to him, and that was Stark in the cage with him, brushing his hair off his face. He had been rude to him, accused him of things, because that was the only reaction that Jaime knew how to have, but as soon as he'd done it he realised it was the wrong thing to do because the boy was getting up to leave. He had breathed the word 'wait' before he could rightly stop himself and he immediately cursed himself for it. The boy did wait, and Jaime didn't know what to do next. So he did nothing and Stark left. But now, in the cold foggy light of this morning, Jaime couldn't put his mind at ease. Did he dream that encounter? Why wasn't it disappearing with the rest of his dreams?

Jaime glances at his guard. An idea came to him.

"Hey! You there! Guard man." He shouts as loud as his dying voice will go.

The man turns around. "What the fuck do you want?" He glares at him.

"I want to speak to Lord Stark, can you fetch him?" Jaime replies, trying his hardest to sound serious, which is fast against his nature.

"He's a busy man, what with being King and all, what could you possibly need him for?" drawls the guard.

"I want to negotiate something important with him, in regards to his family," Jaime states.

"Fuck off mate."

Jaime is put out but he won't give up that easily. "There's gold in it for you." He states.

"Gold? Do you have gold on you now?" the guard seems more interested, but still reserved.

"Not so much, but you know who I am, and a Lannister always repays his debts." Jaime smiled hopefully.

The guard sighed. "Fine, whatever. I don't expect to see this mysterious gold but a man can hope I suppose, and we'll see if you lions really are as good as your so called word." He walked away towards the main camp.

Jaime held his breath.

* * *

Robb was in his tent, yet again, doing boring important battle planning with his commanders when the guard walked in.

"Lannister wishes to negotiate with you, your grace," Stated the man.

"Who is guarding him now?" asked Jaime, worried. Suddenly the man looked panicked.

"Erm…" he started. But Robb understood immediately and ran as fast as he could, followed by the guard, over to the cages. His breath was caught in his throat, almost tripping over stones on his way.

It turns out there was nothing to worry about; Lannister was still sitting there, tied up, in the cage. He looked pleased at Robb's fast arrival. Robb was slightly out of breath.

"Desperate to see me as always, aren't you, Wolf?" stated the Kingslayer. Robb frowned.

"It's ok, leave us." He said to his guard. The man nodded and walked away, looking relieved.

"What did you want to discuss?" said Robb. He was trying to read Jaime's expression, had the man remembered about their encounter the night before? Or did he simply want to torment him again?

"I can't hear you all the way over there," said his prisoner. Robb glared at him but thought; what could it hurt? He'd been in the cage with him before. He unlocked it and kneeled in front of Jaime Lannister. He was drinking up the look in the man's deep eyes, and wondering what was going on inside his head, when the man slipped one of hands loose from the rope and reached out for Robb's face. He was very fast and it took Robb by complete surprise, Jaime grabbed his chin hard and pulled Robb's face to the side of his own, so his mouth was right next to Robb's ear. Robb's body was a mixture of emotions; fear at what this man was going to do, and bizarrely a twinge of lust at how close their faces had just gotten. But one thing he couldn't do was speak. He knew he should call the guard over to sort this out but he just couldn't bring himself to. And where was his direwolf when he needed him?

Jaime whispered in his ear, almost silent it was so soft; "I know you came here last night. I'm so disappointed that you left so soon when you got my hopes up for a nice bit of rape." His voice was quiet, but it was hard and strong, and Robb was terrified. He grabbed Jaime's hand from his chin and twisted him arm around his back towards the other hand. This action brought Robb's entire body far too close to Jaime's and he could smell him. Sure the smell was mostly that of sweat and blood, but underneath he could smell something else, something sweeter, and he couldn't help but breathe very hard and slowly. Robb may have control of the situation physically now, but he certainly didn't feel in control emotionally… or sexually for that matter. His pants were tightening, they were leaning right over Jaime's groin as well, almost touching, and this tension was too much. He had probably only been in this position for mere seconds but all these thoughts had come gushing in so fast that it had felt like hours.

He tied Jaime's hand back up to the pole. Jaime smiled at him, his face very close.

"Into bondage then are we, boy?" he sneered. Robb glared at him, and Jaime leaned in and took hold of Robb's bottom lip with his teeth, pulling him back. Robb was breathing so hard and he couldn't move. His body was betraying him. He moved his knee over Jaime's leg so he was straddling the man, their pants touching one another's, and he could feel that Jaime was just as hard as he was. His lip was still between Jaime's teeth and Robb pushed forward with his groin. This action seemed to surprise the Lannister, as he opened his mouth and a deep breath issued forth, freeing Robb's lip. Robb smiled at the man, he had gained control. He reached both of his hands towards Jaime's head and pushed his fingers through his tangled hair, holding him still. Jaime looked shocked and worried, expressions that Robb had never seen on his face before, and it made him feel powerful.

Lost in the moment, Robb moved his lips towards Jaime's again and pressed them there hard. The gesture seemed violent, but the lips were soft to touch and Robb couldn't help but kiss the man. Hands through his hair he kissed him violently, and Jaime kissed back. He could feel the man's newly grown beard brushing against his own. Their hardness' pushed against each other. Jaime's legs wrapped themselves around Robb's body and they stayed there in that moment, forgetting everything around them. Forgetting the cage, forgetting the war, forgetting their families and their sadness's; for very soon the harsh world would come rushing back to them.


End file.
